kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar turns Twisted
The following scene appears in "Kingdom Hearts I - The Journey" during the mid-point of the Agrabah campaign. Story It was by sheer luck that Jafar was able to escape the palace guards in the commotion caused by his smoke bomb and return safely to his secret lair. The attempt, however, had driven him completely weakened and near exhaustion, as it proved even difficult to simply bolt the door behind him. Iago wasn’t making things any better by the fact that he kept squawking in fright as he flew around the room with fearful mulling on their fate to come. “We gotta get outta here! We gotta get outta- I gotta start packing, your highness!”, he screeched as he flew over to his cage, pulled out a large box, opened it, and began repeatedly flinging random objects to fill up the box at a rapid pace. “Only essentials. We gotta travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, and uh how ‘bout this picture? I don’t know -- I think I’m making a weird face in it.” As the parrot pulled out the picture and demonstrated the weird face in question, Jafar’s exhausted frown began to lighten up and extend in a large grin, before he suddenly exhaled a chuckle and burst out into wild laughter much like that of a monkey’s chatter, banging his fists on the door to prove his point on realizing something he hadn’t before. But Iago didn’t know what Jafar knew and simply put down the photograph as he slapped his face in exasperation. “Ohhh boyyy…he’s cracked.He’s gone nuts”, the parrot sighed as he flew down to face the madly chuckling vizier. “Jafar? Jafar?! Get a grip!”, he screamed as he knocked on Jafar’s head, then shook him by the turban to try and snap him out of it, but all that got him was the vizier’s hand clutching him by the throat. “Good grip”, Iago grumbled. Jafar was now absolutely livid with rage as he snarled to himself for not realizing it before until now. But there it was, staring at him right in the face this whole time: “Prince Ali was nothing more but that ragged urchin ALADDIN! He’s still alive…and he has the lamp, Iago…”. The parrot was able to wriggle his windpipe out of the bony grasp at the mention of this and he too became as angered as his master was at this revelation. “Why, that miserable little punk! He had it all the time and not once was even thinking on using it to stop the war against Achmed! All he wanted to use it for was to marry the little woman! Of all the short-sided nerve! Why, if I’d known about that sooner, Jafar, I coulda stopped him and –“ “And brought me the lamp in no time whatsoever”, Jafar finished with a knowing smile on his mask-like countenance, “I know…and that is why you are going to relieve him of it…” Iago’s face fell flat and let out a gulp. “Me?!” “Yes…'you'. But we’ve more important things to mull over”, Jafar declared as he dropped Iago and began pacing around the room. “The Sultan knows about my plan to overthrow him and will no longer hesitate to have us both executed, Achmed will be arriving within the forthnight to deliver his army to destroy us all, Maleficent demands both Jasmine and the Keyhole brought to her by that same deadline, and what’s worse, I still don’t have that blasted lamp in my possession! Oh, if only I could trade all of my valuable possessions for the chance to have all my doubts alleviated in one fell swoop! Until now, I believed that I always traveled along the straight and narrow path to use the darkness for good reasons, but now with everything coming apart at the seams, I don’t know which way to turn! Am I willing to forsake all I built my goal upon just for the sole purpose of desiring more power to overthrow my superiors? Or am I allowed to continue believing I’m a goody two-shoes at heart…eeuuww… Why in the name of Allah have my roads become so –“ “Twisted?”, a familiar deep and melodramatic voice echoed from nearby the hall. Jafar snapped in attention and pulled out the same dagger he once almost used on Aladdin at the entrance to the cave of wonders, and angrily looked behind him. “Ursula?!”, he snapped, “What in thunder are you doing here?!” Ursula, the name of the voice’s owner in question, came into view from the shadows at the mention of her name, revealing herself to be a rather corpulent merwoman with pale lavender skin, shocking white hair, and octopus tentacles for legs. “Well, I was simply in the neighborhood, scouting the region for the Mistress’s plans when I couldn’t help but hear that you still hadn’t got the lamp, not mention all those other little mishaps you’ve managed to build up for the past few days”, Ursula replied with a sarcastic drawl. “Oh, that simply wouldn’t do for someone of your ranking. Dare I say it; it might even be a little bit…'pathetic'.” Jafar scrunched his face in rage then burst out in anger, “It’s not my fault!! I’m trying as hard as I can to fulfill the plan, but all the while I keep having deal with my own morality on the issues!” The sea witch merely rolled her eyes, sighed, then floated next to the vizier to put her hand over his shoulder. “Oh, Jaffycakes, morality isn’t such that big of a deal when you get down to it”, she said. “In fact, in all honesty, I used to suffer the same problem myself until recently. “See, I used to be first in line for the throne after Triton’s little daddy, Poseidon, decided to retire and live full time on Mt. Olympus. After all, I was his royal adviser, just like you, and the poopsie Triton was a bit too rambunctious to be a proper crown prince. But all I got from the succession from the magic conch shell you see around my neck, while Triton got the trident just because he was the man of the house, and dear old Poseidon held that antiquated belief that women should be seen and never heard. Now I ask you, was that fair? To give me the throne and never allow me the true power that comes with it? Still, I was benevolent to the fishfolk as much as I could and whenever they swam up to me, crying ‘Spells, Ursula, please!’, I always kept my word to both the letter and spirit of the form. Then one day, I heard that Triton learned to be humble when confronted with that mortal maiden, Athena, and decided to bring her down to the sea to be his merqueen. But that still left the problem of me being on the throne. ‘Course I wasn’t going to give it up without a fight, and pretty much let my morality fly out the window by hamming it up as a proper wielder of darkness should. But since Triton had the trident…well, you’ve seen where I live now: in the rotting carcass of a leviathan at the outskirts of town. At any rate, even though I wasn’t queen any longer and pretty much despised by every merperson in the sea, I merely decided that I’d get to keep believing that I’ll eventually get the throne back and continue helping out the miserable, lonely, and depressed through making deals, though I did have to acknowledge that my methods now will have to be a little…twisted.” After relating her life to Jafar, Ursula floated above to the storm generator and sat on the wheel where Iago had only recently spun around in. “It’s an unfortunate situation you’ve roped yourself into”, she declared, “But you still do have a choice”. “She’s got a point, Jafar”, Iago agreed. The vizier merely stood still and pondered on what he had been told. “So, this is what it’s all been leading up to”, he thought, “to be remembered as the villain once the order has been carried out. If war does break out tomorrow on the presentation of that street rat, we’ll all have Sheol to pay. But what will protect my reputation, for I’m still dead when they find me. How will I be hailed by the public, or will anyone care to tell my story at all?” Then finally, after several long minutes or so of thinking it over, Jafar suddenly realized everything he must do at that moment. “The fact of the matter is”, he stated, “is that I don’t care anymore”. Ursula perked up in surprise, “Really?” “Yes, really, you puffed-up cuttlefish!”, the vizier snarled in glee, “I’ve decided that I’ll become as cold, cruel, and, to let out a simple pun, heartless as the people wish to see me as! I’ll make my ambitious desires as public as possible if I have to! But not once will I ever learn to forget why I started my quest for the lamp in the first place: to avenge the wishes of my deceased love, Sherrezade, and prove how far I can rise up above the commoners! I’ll keep my morality inside to keep myself sane, but from the outside, well, all I can say is let my life be TWISTED!!!” With that, Jafar let out his insane, monkey-like cackle to the heavens while Iago shuddered in fright from the sidelines. Ursula was very pleased. “That’s it, Jafar! Now you’ve got it! Since I’ve helped your existential crisis plop out the window, I’ll just be heading back to my little cave in the sea to get back on a deal I made with a client of mine. Now remember, Jaffy, you still got to get the lamp, keyhole, princess, and averted war with Achmed by the forthnight, ya hear?” “Oh, trust me, my dear. With my newfound confidence and idea on how to steal the lamp back”, Jafar replied, “I won’t be failing anytime soon…” And with that, Ursula summoned an inky-black shadow corridor and disappeared from within it back to her homeworld. After the sea witch left, Jafar grabbed Iago from the floor and began whispering in the parrot’s ear on the plan he’d have to undertake come the next morning… Category:Script Teases